


Looking For Grace

by orphan_account



Category: Promethea
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: Drabble_a_Trois, Double Drabble, Drabble, Dreams, F/F, Fantasy, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-29
Updated: 2008-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy goes looking for Grace in the imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For Grace

Lucy left Stacia asleep one morning and went looking for Grace in the imagination. She had only just sidestepped through the hallway mirror (they didn't have a wardrobe) when her imagination began to fight her. As she imagined a white horse and a shield and raised her slim sword against the orcs and goblins, she wondered what ancient part of her didn't want to see the woman behind her lover's eyes.

After many adventures, she found Grace in a hot spring in the middle of a glacier, all crooked smile and joyful decadence, and had one of those brief ephiphanies of seeing two in one, the devilish divine separated and entangled like it had when the world ended. She stripped off her armour and slipped into the pool and Grace's arms, knowing already that Grace would know all the ways to make her moan.

In her bed, Stacia dreamt she saw two snakes entwine, and grew moist and bothered. In the pool in the glacier, Lucy entered Grace, and the sky throbbed with divine fire.

Later in the morning, Stace and Luce went for popsicles and laughed it out of their systems, heady with life and sex and the divine.


End file.
